Love Conquers All
by Eve Daughter of Darkness
Summary: Van and Hitomi, a fairy tale thing. please r/r
1. Love Conquers All

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. But I do own the plot… I don't think it's officially a fairy tale, because I made it up. 

_ _

_"Amor che a nullo amato amar perdona…_

# Amor condusse noi a dura morte"

# Love conquers all,

# Love led us to cruel death…

_ _

_ _

The beauty of the country with its colorful flowers blooming in the spring, and the busy life of it. The market place, so full of life, so full of energy. The smell of freshly made bread and the sweet aroma of the freshly cut roses create such a blend that even the finest perfume-makers cannot reproduce. The smell was simply intoxicating. He inhaled deeply taking this all in. Wishing to forever imprint it in his memory, forever remember the sweet smell of his country. He can hardly believe that all this will be his, soon. 

"Van, we need to get going now. Your father would be upset if you were late. And you know how he gets, don't you?" Allen Schezar asked his best friend. Van was a pretty nice guy, but he goes off into his own little world sometimes. It was against his father's wish to come out here in the first place. After all, leaving one's palace and going into the market place like a commoner is absolutely not acceptable. But Van somehow manages to persuade his father into going anyways. Saying it's for the well being of the country, that he must know his country well, before he becomes king. _Clever guy._

"Yes, I know our schedule is tight, but it's just such a wonderful place Allen. And no, I'm not only saying that because it's going to be mine, but truthfully, it is just so beautiful. And one must really stop and just breath in the atmosphere," Van Slanzar de Fanel, was the 16, soon-to-turn 17 young king-to-be. He'll be a much better ruler than his father; after all, he actually cares for his country. Which is rare in a king these days. The people of Fanelia can't wait until he becomes the king. 

There was going to be a ball that night in honor of Van's upcoming 17's birthday. Rumor has it that it would be during the ball that they would announce his engagement to Asturia's charming Princess, Milerna. Tradition has it that every prince must marry someone by his 17th birthday, or at least engaged to someone by that time. Even though the citizens of Fanelia were absolutely sure that their young prince would woo and marry the Princess Milerna, all the girls couldn't help but attend anyways. After all, there still might be a chance for them to dance with the handsome Prince Van!

"Oh, we can go back to the palace as soon as I buy some pastry from that bakery," Van pointed to a little shop by the corner, "it smells simply fantastic. And it would please mother so. You know how much she loves sweets." Van might be almost 17, old enough to be a king, but he still has some childish features, like he wouldn't stop whining, until he gets what he wants. And in this case he wants pastry. 

Allen looked to the corner and sighed, he knew arguing with him would only result in more time wasted. And besides, it does smell delicious. He couldn't might having some. "Oh fine, Van. But let's be quick."

Van smiled and led Allen to the little bakery shop by the corner. As soon as they reached the threshold, the wonderful smell of the fresh pastries rushed into their noses, feeling their every sense with the delicious foods. They glanced at each other, hints of childish eagerness shone through Van's eyes. 

They walked up to the counter, eyeing all the pastries in the case waiting for someone to help them. 

"Hello," in came a pretty girl with honey-blonde hair that was short. Her look was unique, because many of the girls wore their hair long. But the way she wore her hair was not at all boyish, instead it just made her face all the more feminine, all the more beautiful. She had two beautiful green eyes that were the color of the green grass fields in the summer. She had on a simple yet elegant green dress that complimented her figure and brought out the color of her eyes. 

Van's jaw almost dropped down, his eyes widened at the fair-haired beauty. _Wow, she's beautiful. _He gazed at her with respect and love. _Oh my god, she's the one. She's the one I love. Isn't she?_

Allen caught the look from Van. He knew his best friend was in love. He shook his head. Partly in amusement and partly in misfortune. Because he knew, this was a love that cannot come true. His father, the current king of Fanelia would never let his only child, his only son, his only _heir_ to marry a commoner. It is a shame though, because she really was a beautiful girl. _Of course he can always marry this girl, and then I'll get to be with princess Milerna… and…no! I cannot do this. He is my best friend. It is best for him to marry princess Milerna to ensure an alliance with Asturia. _

Allen tugged on Van's sleeves to get his attention away from the girl. Van turned his head to give Allen a questioning look, while Allen ignored him and proceeded to tell the girl what they wanted to buy. "Um… this looks good, I'll have 5 of that, five of the croissants…." Allen droned on and on, while Van continued to stare at the girl. Catching a few eye contacts, but she always turned her attention back to Allen every time she had caught Van looking. _She's shy…_

After Allen finished the purchase, Allen motioned Van to head out as well. But Van only told him to wait outside, that he'd be there in a moment. Van soon turned his attention to the young beautiful girl. He smiled at her brightly, while she looked down at her feet. Van could see that she was blushing slightly. _How cute she looks even when she's blushing!_

_Oh my God! He's looking at me. My goodness he is so handsome… that brown hair, cascading over his eyes. His beautiful eyes, the shade of dark velvet green. And his undoubtedly strong arms… oh I wonder how it feels to be in those arms…. Stop! Stop it Hitomi… keep your posture..._

__"I might be intruding a bit, but may I ask, what is your name?" Van stepped close enough to the counter that he could see every detail of her face. From the way her eyebrows arched to the way her lips was curved so well and perfect, she might as well been a Greek marble statue! 

The beautiful maiden smiled shyly, considering her options. Should I tell this handsome stranger? No, it is not safe, but… he's so handsome and charming, and he liked her. She finally decided, "My name is Hitomi Kanzaki." 

_Hitomi Kanzaki…Hitomi…means eyes…wow what a beautiful name, it fits her perfectly. She has the most perfect eyes I've ever seen. From the color of light grass green to the way it flutters every time she blinks. I'm in love! I'm in love with a beautiful stranger. I would love to dance with her… the ball! She must come to the ball!_

__"It might be strange to ask you this, but can you come to the Ball at the palace tonight?" he wondered if she knew who he was. He wasn't wearing his royal clothes, and no one else seemed to know so far.

"The Ball that is taking place at the palace tonight? The one to celebrate Prince Van's up coming birthday, and to announce his engagement to Princess Milerna? Why would I go there? I mean after all, Prince Van is going to be engaged to Princess Milerna after tonight," Hitomi asked, a bit puzzled. The new handsome stranger is asking her to the Ball, but… why would she a simply commoner go to a Ball knowing that the great Prince is supposed to be engaged that same evening?

Prince Van winced at the thought of his supposed engagement to Princess Milerna. Sure there was plans of it, but it had even got out of the palace, and now everyone in his country knows! And he wasn't even sure if he wanted to be with Princess Milerna_. Sure she's beautiful, and intelligent, and all the things that father told me, but…all the reasons for me to marry her are practical. Not love… she's really not the one I love. Hitomi is the one I love now. _"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about the his engagement to Princess Milerna, but I'll be there, we can meet each other there. And maybe we can dance."

Hitomi nodded, unsure about what he said. But if it means she'll see him again…

Van smiled at her again, reached over the counter and took Hitomi's hand. He kissed it gently, and retreating through the door, still holding eye contacts. 

"Well, did you court the young lady?" Allen asked Van the minute he came out. It was quite obvious what the answer was, with that big smile on his face, something must've happened. 

Van laughed in pure delight, "Ah, yes, her ladyship is Hitomi Kanzaki, and I invited her to the Ball tonight." 

Allen just gaped at him, how cam he possibly do this? After all, tonight's the night that the king is going to announce his son's engagement to the Princess Milerna! Is Van going to just leave Princess Milerna at the altar? "Van! You told her you are the Prince Van of Fanelia? Are you out of your mind? And if you didn't know yet, the king, your father is going to announce your engagement to the Princess Milerna! How are you going to explain that to Hitomi? Or to Princess Milerna?" 

Van stopped, a bit shocked, after all this was his best friend. He was supposed to be happy for him, telling him good going. But here he is worrying about his engagement to the Princess Milerna! For Heaven's sake, it's not announced yet! "Allen, I never said I was going to be engaged to Princess Milerna. As far as I am concerned she is but a visitor. And I don't have to explain anything to Princess Milerna, because I never said I was in engaged with her, nor did I ever say I was in a relationship with her. Therefore I will have nothing to explain to her about Hitomi. All I have to do is tell Hitomi that I am the Prince. It's nothing, and then I'll propose to her. It's that easy." Van said it with such finality that Allen knew that they had finished on that topic, whether he like it or not. 

"Oh Yukari! I don't know what to do now… I mean that handsome stranger; he had asked me to the Ball tonight. He had said he would be there for me," Hitomi paused, she sighed and looked off dreamily, thinking of that raven-haired boy. With the most perfect eyes and… the most perfect everything, "oh my God! I don't even know his name… I'll find out at the Ball, everything would be perfect in time for the Ball." 

Yukari, Hitomi's best friend looked at her. She was somehow skeptical about the how handsome Prince appears out of nowhere; ask Hitomi's hand for the Ball. She looked at her friend, _sure she's pretty but… she looks so happy… like… she's in love. She's in love with Prince Charming? _Yukari smiled_, it might sound unbelievable, but if she did find Prince Charming, she has to go for it._

"Okay Hitomi. You go have fun in the Ball. And you know something, I have the perfect dress for it."

"Oh my God, Yukari! Where did you get this? It's beautiful!" Hitomi cried. In front of her was Yukari holding the most beautiful dress she ever seen. It was a dress with a low-scooped v-neck, trimmed with white lace. The top was a rich maroon, with gold thread designs on it. The skirt was a full skirt with a hoop in side to keep it stretched. It was green velvet with violet satin attached by maroon bows. The skirt was covered with a purple coverlet with gold designs on it. The sleeves were flared at the end and trimmed with white lace. It was the most beautiful dress Hitomi had ever seen. Astounded by the exquisite dress, Hitomi was speechless while Yukari just smiled and put the dress in from of her for Hitomi to look in the mirror. It was perfect. Hitomi looked like she was magically transformed into a princess. After staring into the mirror for quite a while, the spell was finally broken when Hitomi shook her head in wonder and said, "Yukari, where in the world did you get this? It's…magnificent!"

Yukari smiled wistfully as if flashing back into an old memory, "It was… my mother's when she got married. She wore this. When she died, she gave it to me. Told me to use it only when I think it's time. And… I think it's time. Hitomi, I might not have found the perfect man for me yet, but you have. And I believe you should go for it. It's not easy to find someone you love. Treasure it well, Hitomi."

Hitomi's eyes are covered with a glass of tears, "Yukari… thank you. Thank you so much…" Yukari saw that Hitomi was threatened to cry she smiled brightly and pulled on Hitomi's old skirt, "Come on, off with those ugly things, time for you to meet your Prince Charming! And… we have exactly TWO HOURS to make you look like a princess! Hitomi, hurry up!" The girls hurried off, Hitomi ran to her bedroom, and started to change into her new dress.

Two hours later….

"Hitomi! Hurry up! You'll be _LATE_! Get out of that bedroom, _NOW_! Or I will go in and _DRAG_ you out!" Yukari yelled at Hitomi. The two girls had been working for two hours straight to get Hitomi look all right. And now, Hitomi won't come out for Yukari to see the final product. 

"Hitomiiiiiii!" Yukari whined again.

"All right, All right, I'm coming out… don't laugh though…" Hitomi's voice carried from the bedroom through the door. Yukari smiled. She saw the doorknob turn and waited with much anticipation.

Hitomi stepped out gingerly as if she was walking on eggshells (AN: I know, not exactly original… but never said I was Shakespeare). She was walking slowly because her feet are strapped in 2-inch high crystal high heels, which made it extremely hard for her to walk at all. The dress was perfect on Hitomi's body. It fitted her perfectly, much to both girls' relieve. After all, it would be such a shame if Hitomi can't wear it. The dress hung on to her every curve. Her slender fingers coming out of the flared sleeves. In her right hand was also a beautifully crafted fan. It was actually borrowed from a noblewoman, of whom Yukari's father was working for. Yukari's father owns a boutique shop. He also does alterations and does custom-made dresses for nobles. Since the age of 9, Yukari had been helping around in the shop, and now all of the costumers are especially fond of her because of her amiable and easy-going nature. One of the noblewomen, Lady Isabella overheard the girls talking about going to the Ball that evening, Lady Isabella had offered them her hand-made wooden carved fan so Hitomi would look graceful. The girls thanked her, but refused, but Lady Isabella insisted that Hitomi borrow it, that the girls finally accepted. 

Hitomi's hair was combed back and curled up at the end. And a beautiful butterfly clip was strategically placed to keep from her bangs coming into her eyes. She was also wearing a pendant with a red stone hanging. It was a gift from her mother to her. She had always worn it. Hitomi looked beautiful.

Hitomi saw her friend's shocked look, and smiled. She walked over to her as gracefully as she can master. When she finally walked over and appeared in front of Yukari, she curtsied gracefully, when she stood up again, she shook open her fan, and started to fan herself. 

Yukari finally recovered, and started to giggle at the image that Hitomi was making. Hitomi followed Yukari soon after. Finally, after all the laughter died down. Yukari looked out the window, and gasped, "Oh my Gosh! Hitomi it's almost time. Get ready to go, okay? I'm going to get Amano to take you to the Ball."

Hitomi nodded and thanked her friend. Amano was Yukari's big brother. (AN: well, how do you propose for Hitomi to get to the ball?) Amano also own several horses, and a pretty carriage because he was lady Amelia's servant. (AN: you know those people that maneuver the carriages, I don't know what they're called so…) 

After several minutes, Hitomi was sitting in the carriage with Amano outside. Hitomi sat with anticipation of what's to come. And meeting the handsome stranger again. __


	2. Lost

# ___"Amor che a nullo amato amar perdona…_

# _Amor condusse noi a dura morte"_

# _Love conquers all,_

# _Love led us to cruel death…_

Disclaimer: ::picking a flower:: I own Esca, I don't own Esca, I own esca, I don't own Esca… Nope, I don't own Escaflowne…

AN: Gomen, excuse the major description in the clothing here. That's only because I actually drew all these dresses out. ^.^ Yep, always had a passion for designing clothing. By the way the designs for them are mine. But I'm sure no one wants to take them. 

"All right Hitomi. We're here." Amano told Hitomi. The horses stopped as Amano pulled on the rein. What stood before them was the enormous Castle belonging to the Royal Family of Fanelia. Around them, nobles from all over the country, and Princes, and Princesses from around the world came to attend the Ball in honor of the young king-to-be Van Slanzar de Fanel of Fanelia. 

Amano was dressed in a borrowed Tuxedo from his father. Because tonight he is Hitomi's escort. He gave Hitomi a hand to get out fro the high carriage. Hitomi looked stunning that night. Amano felt a pang of jealousy because he knew she's dressed like that for one boy. _She's all grown up now. Not the same little girl that used to chase after me for candy anymore. She's grown into a woman now. A beautiful woman. _

_ _

"Lady Hitomi." Amano said bowing slightly.

Hitomi had almost laughed out loud right there. But somehow she had stuffed it back. _Yep, from now on I am _Lady_ Hitomi Kanzaki._ She smiled at that. She accepted Amano's extended hand and stepped down carefully from the high carriage. She looked around seeing all the glamour. She saw another beautiful girl stepping down from a carriage. Her clothes were very different. _Probably because she's from another country, different customs. _Her dress was beautiful nonetheless. It was a low-cut dress with long-sleeves, and lace coming out at the bottom of her sleeves. The dress was very close fitting; it complimented her figure very much. It was lavender with an ice blue satin that wrapped around it. There was also a pale green design of leaves at the top with a gold line glowing to the top of her shoulder. 

Hitomi leaned over to Amano and whispered, "That girl over there, the one in the lavender dress, she's pretty."

Amano looked over and saw her. Yeah she was beautiful, her with her fair hair twisted into a chignon, with curls that framed her delicate face. Her face was beautiful. She had large blue-green eyes. A high nose and small full lips. _Yeah, she was beautiful. But… compared to Hitomi… she just lost all of her grace. Hitomi may not be a Princess like her, but she had all the beauty and elegance of a Queen. _

"Hitomi, you have nothing to worry about. She may be pretty, but you're beautiful. You're the most beautiful of them all. Go on, you shan't let your Prince wait any longer," Amano reassured her. Hitomi smiled gratefully back at him. And together they walked toward the Great Castle that stood before them. __

_Where is she? Had she decided not to come? No, she will come. She _has _to come. _Van looked down at his outfit, he was wearing a navy top with a design of the dragon on it n gold, the symbol of Fanelia. Dark purple pants with a golden belt around his waist. A deep purple velvet cape flowed behind him. He had actually combed his unruly hair, but it was useless. No matter how much time he put trying to keep his hair in place, it still decided to keep its unruly reputation. He flanked at the door again to see more people arrive, but no Hitomi still. With a sigh, he kept looking, searching for the girl with the beautiful eyes…

Allen looked at Van. _He's not giving up. He's still looking for that girl… Hitomi. _Allen couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed at him. Sure Van was his best friend, but… here he is privileged enough to be engaged to the most beautiful Princess, Princess Milerna, yet he's still searching for another girl. Allen sighed. He knew he shouldn't blame Van After all he's to be king soon, and then all the grave responsibilities of being king would fall upon his young shoulders. Besides, marriage was a rite of love, but to Van, it's a rite of duty. Allen shook his hand and kept watch out for Princess Milerna and the girl that has captured the Prince. 

Suddenly, Van's eyes caught her. With a jolt, he ran down the throne, leaving Allen running after him, and his parents looking strangely. When he finally reached her he noticed she was being escorted by another man. When she saw Van, she immediately broke into a smile. The man beside her saw him also, then whispered something into her ear and then retreated through the gates. Leaving only the two lovers. They seemed to be speechless, just looking deeply into each other's eyes for a minute. Drifting away from the noisy room, drifting off to a private island where only the two of them were present. _My god, she's beautiful She's like an angel that had fallen down to Gaea. Fallen down to me. _

Allen just stood behind Van; he knew he was being forgotten. The two lovers seem to have drifted off to another universe completely, only filling up with each other's existence. _Let them be… let them be._

_ _

Suddenly a voice disturbed him, "Prince Van." Van turned around in alarm upon hearing the voice. _Princess Milerna!_ Van turned around to face her much to his dismal. "Princess Milerna." He grimaced at the coldness that of that. He immediately tried to recover by giving her one of what he hoped to be a warm smile. While shooting Allen a look of help. 

Princess Milerna had just waltzed in the ballroom, stopped on her way by many people telling her that she was gorgeous that night. She hoped she was after all; this is for Van, her future husband. _He may be the future husband of mine, but not the owner of my heart. For my heart only belong to the Heavenly Knight of- no, stop it Milerna, you mustn't think this way. You must believe that you belong to Van. And that your heart belongs to him also, no matter what you feel, it's for your country Milerna._

_ _

"Princess Milerna. Nice to meet you again. You look fabulous," Allen broke in. _You owe me, Van, but in the meantime I might as well have fun…_

_ _

"Sir Allen, thank you. How wonderful to see you," _Van's ignoring me? I- you don't love him either. _

_ _

Allen extended his hand and flashed her his brightest smile, "Care to dance?" Milerna looked back and Van again. _If he doesn't want me fine…_ he looked back at Allen again, smiled and took his hand. They started to waltz to the music of The Blue Danube (AN: I know they are on a different planet, but what did you expect me to use Yoko Kanno??) 

Van breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Princess Milerna and Allen waltzing off to the center of the ballroom. He turned his attention back to the beautiful goddess that stood before him, hoping he could find a way out of it.

Hitomi watched as the girl she had previously seen walked up to her beautiful stranger. But a moment later, the boy that had stood behind her beloved stranger took her hand and led her to the center of the ballroom to dance. _What had she called him? "Prince Van"? He's…the Prince? _Then she realized it, _he's the Prince. That's why he didn't tell her his name, afraid that I would find out that he's the prince. The nerve of him! Deceiving me like that. Oh!_

_ _

"Hi, sorry-"

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't be here, _your majesty. Prince_ Van," her words contained such sarcasm that she was almost sorry she had said it. _But he deceived me! Tricked me!_ She turned on her heels of her crystal high heels and started to walk out of the ballroom. Unbeknownst to her, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Van was taken back. Her pretty face distorted into a frown. But even when her face was distorted with anger, he could still see the beauty that shone through. When she had started to walk out, he had thought he lost her. _No! I can't let this happen. I can't. I love her. _

The young Prince ran after the beautiful girl. The crowd started to notice a girl that they never saw before running, and the young Prince of honor chasing after her. A confused looked appeared on everyone's face. Especially the King's. 

"Van!" 

AN: Sorry for leaving you all with a cliffhanger, but…. I have to get this out already. I will work on Visions of Home. As soon as I get this fic done first. The next chapter should be the last, or at least second to last anyway. Review!


	3. Reunited, and Torn Apart

_"Amor che a nullo amato amar perdona…_

_Amor condusse noi a dura morte"_

_ _

_Love conquers all,_

_Love led us to cruel death…_

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne; I think that's been declared in the past 2 chapters. 

AN: By the way…thanks to all those who reviewed. And those of you who didn't, it doesn't take long; just a one-worded response is nice too. I want to thank silver sea star for pointing out that Amano is a coachman. And "Hey!!!" for pointing out that Hitomi's hair is light brown. And Van's is black. See? I take comments rather well. 

"Van!"

All the people in the ballroom looked at the King as he yelled after his own son. _What the hell is that boy thinking? _

Van looked at the angry King, then looked at the disappearing shadow of his love. Then he decided. He shot his father a glance of apology, then continued to chase after the disappearing beauty. 

The King obviously did not see that look of apology, because he was about to storm down that throne and drag his son back if he has to. His wife, saw his anger seething within him, and pulled him down. "Slanzar, please, calm yourself. You should be happy that your son has found his true love. Let him be. Let him explore the fields of love." 

The king's anger slowed a bit. He considered what his dear wife had said. "But, he is the next King of Fanelia. He needs to marry Princess Milerna!" 

His wife shook her head. She looked at him with a bemused look, "Did you forget how we came together? I was no Princess before our marriage. Weren't _you_ supposed to marry Princess…?" 

"Hélène. Princess Hélène. But that was different…" The king's voice drifted. He realized that his wife was right. "You know, I still love you."

His wife smiled and gave a musical laugh, "Me too my dear. Me too."

"Hitomi! Hitomi please wait!" _God that girl can run! (_AN: don't forget, she was on the track team)

Hitomi stopped at the sound of Van's calling. She turned around seething with anger, "Well, _Prince Van_, why don't you give me a reason why I should stop?" _I can't believe he lied to me! How could he?_

_ _

Van was at a lost. _So I didn't tell her that I was a prince, I didn't exactly betray her. I do love her._ "Hitomi. Tell me if I'm wrong here, but what's wrong with not telling who I was?" 

"Ever heard of Giselle?" Hitomi asked. She was relaxed a bit.

"Giselle… the ballet?" Van was a bit confused, since when did a ballet have anything to with her thinking that he had deceived her. 

"Well, Van-_sama_ In Giselle, the girl Giselle died because her lover didn't tell her of his true identity and turned out to have a fiancé. Sounds familiar?" Hitomi may be a commoner; she was very well educated because of her late mother. And in fact, Giselle is one of her favorite Ballet and story. 

Van was speechless for a moment, considering what was said. _Wow, she's beautiful and she's intelligent. I can't let her escape I can't._ "Hitomi," he advanced towards Hitomi, "Hitomi, I love you. You're the only person I love. And, yes true. I was supposed to be engaged with Princess Milerna, but it hasn't been announced yet, and I will fight my father if I have to stop it from happening," he took Hitomi's hand and he kissed. He sat down on one knee and proposed, "Hitomi Kanzaki. Will you give me the honor of being your husband?" His eyes flashed with seriousness that she has never seen before. _Oh my God, he's serious._

Hitomi looked at him. _Van…_ "Prince Van Slanzar de Fanel. It is not proper for a person of such high stature as you to marry a lowly peasant like me." Van opened his mouth to protest, but was held back by Hitomi when she placed a finger upon his lips, signaling him to stop. "However, I don't care. And I hope you won't care. And yes. Yes I will marry you. I will marry you, Van. I will." She smiled at him. He only gaped at her until he finally realized _oh my God! She said yes! She agreed to marry me!_

Van lifted her into the air with one smooth motion and kicked her forehead. Then, his lips moved down her face and found her lips. There his lips touched hers with slight uncertainty. Then he gently pressed his lips against hers breathing in her scent. Kissing her with all the passion in the world. Kissing her with all his love. Kissing her to show how much he loves her. Longs for her. Needs her.

_ _

After the happy reunite of the two lovers, they both reappeared again in the Ballroom. The crowd gasped at seeing the Prince with someone else other than Princess Milerna in his arms. But they didn't make a bit commotion out of it because the young couple looked so cute and loving. Plus, they must agree, the young Prince has good taste. Hitomi was simply gorgeous. 

When they waltzed into the room, the orchestra broke into the infamous love theme, "Romeo and Juliet" by Tchaicovsky to welcome the two lovers. 

"Care to dance?" Van asked Hitomi with all seriousness. 

"Thought you'd never ask." Hitomi curtsied slightly and the two led off into the center of the Ballroom as everyone stopped dancing to enjoy the glamorous of the couple dancing, waltzing in the light of love. 

The two moved as one waltzing to every beat of the music carrying out the true meaning of the piece. 3 minutes as passed and yet the room is still silent as the people circled the couple as they waltzed their way down the path of love. Staring into each other's eyes, no need for speech, their eyes revealed all. 

"Van, I -!" Hitomi was interrupted by a loud clash of thunder that appeared right in the middle of the Ballroom! 

Everyone in the room involuntarily stepped a couple of steps back away from the thunder and lightning that had took form in the Ballroom in front of the lovers. Everyone was left stunned, speechless. Then the thunders took form. It was someone wearing a cape. A dark cape with silver/blue hair. He was tall, whoever he was. There was a tattoo of a tear near the corner of one of his eye. He had no right arm; just a mechanic one that replaced what was there before. 

"Wh-who are you?" Van asked his arms wrapped protectively around Hitomi. Hitomi looked in horror, speechless. _Is-is he the one I saw in the vision? Has he come to get me?_

_ _

Folken looked down at them, grinning with iniquity. "Child, I am the almighty Lord Folken of the Dark Realm. And I have come to take that precious jewel you have there in your arms."

_ _

_Hitomi? He's here to take Hitomi?_ Upon hearing this, Van tensed considerably, he took a step back holding on to Hitomi even tighter. "NO! No. You can't take away Hitomi. You can't!" Van yelled out defiantly. 

Folken only laughed maliciously at this. "Foolish boy. Did you think that you, the poor defenseless boy could come up against I? I, Lord Folken of the Dark Realm? You must be mistaking!" Folken laughed again at this. When he can finally stopped, all seriousness came back to his malevolent face. "Come! Give forth the girl!" 

"No! Never!" Van returned. _No! I'll give up my dear Hitomi._

"Stupid boy, you can't stop me." With that, Folken produced a large concentration of light from his palm and directed it at Van, throwing him back in the crowd. 

"VAN!!!" Hitomi yelled at the top of his lungs. Folken reached forward grabbed a hold of Hitomi's wrist. Hitomi extended her free arm trying to reach Van. "Van!" 

Van extended his arm also trying to reach her hand. Their fingers touched, but were too late. Folken had pulled Hitomi back to him. Hitomi continued to struggle with Folken trying to get away from his grasp. But Folken's grasp was too strong. With a flash as sudden as when it first came they disappeared. "HITOMI!!!!" Van's lone scream echoed through the Ballroom. Then they were gone. Nothing left except a pendant on the floor. 

Van bend down and reached for it, he touched it. "It's Hitomi's… it's Hitomi's pendant," he whispered. He clutched it close to his heart and closed his eyes, "Hitomi…" a single tear rolled down the Prince's cheek.

AN: Well… how did you like that? Sorry to leave you at such a cliffhanger but…. I couldn't resist it. And besides there's no real way to end this without leaving it a cliffhanger unless I finish the entire thing. But I don't want to. It's already long enough… I hope.I was aiming for a 36-page thing, but I think I'll just have to settle at 18 pages, or less. Or well… sorry I know this is a bit sappy and a bit out of character… and sorry about the Giselle bit, but I am currently obsessed with it. You should read about it, it's really cool. Well, anyways I think I'm going to go back on my word. This turned out not to be the second to last. I think the next chapter may be close though. 


	4. Finding Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. So leave me alone. 

AN: Sorry if this took a bit time to be up. I had some writer's block. I knew the plot… just didn't know where to start. ::sigh:: I like v_voltaire's column, Homework. Go read it, after you finish this of course. It'll help your writing… hopefully it improved mine at least a little bit. Though not grammar-wise, plot-wise… maybe. By the way, sorry that this chapter is a little slow, but I need to explain the little twists I decided to throw in. 

P.S. I will be forever grateful if anyone can point out the grammar errors. And I'll try my best to not make any in the future. Thank you. 

_Amor che a nullo amato amar perdona…_

_Amor condusse noi a dura morte_

_Love conquers all,_

_Love will lead us to cruel death…_

_ _

~~Folken's Fortress~~

Folken took one last look at the sleeping girl and was off. Unbeknownst to him in his eyes showed the least bit of sadness, but the look was replaced with a malicious laugh that echoed down the hall.

~~Fanelia~~

Amano was frantic, he had heard the noises that had came out of the Ballroom, and immediately he feared for Hitomi. He ran as fast as he could into the Ballroom, but arrived only a moment too late. All he saw was a dark cloud disappearing as the Prince broke down and picked up a familiar pendant. He concentrated on the pendant and realized that it was Hitomi's! He brushed aside the crowd and he slowed down as he came closer to the Prince. He looked at the tearful Prince and asked, "Why are you holding Hitomi's pendant? What happened to her?" he had asked franticly. He feared the worst for his friend. Hitomi was like a second sister to him. They've been so close ever since they were born. He can't lose her. He can't!

Van did not answer. This only made it harder for him as a big lump formed in his throat, blocking any speech. His eyes now look like a firm of glass had been put over them. The tears threaten to fall. Allen saw them and he released himself from the embrace of Princess Milerna. He had stepped forward towards the stranger with the air of nobility, yet the air was also tinted with fresh pain. "Hitomi, Hitomi has," he paused a bit, trying to find a correct word to describe it. 

Princess Milerna stepped in, "Hitomi has been… abducted by a warlock I believe by the name of Folken. I'm sorry. Are you of any relations to her?"

Amano seemed shaken by this news, his eyes widened at terror at the thought of Hitomi abducted by… by a warlock! He realized that someone that and asked him a question, "Yes. I am her best friend, Yukari's brother. But we seem to be more like siblings. I was also her escort tonight." 

Princess Milerna, being the gentle soul she is, raised her hand to comfort the poor gentlemen, on his recent lost of his little sister. "I-"

The King suddenly begins to speak, "I am greatly sorry for you loss, young man," he gestured toward Amano's direction. "But… the Prince is not well, and it has been a terribly stressful night for us all. I trust it best, for us to all rest for the remaining of the evening. Thank you all for coming. I apologize for the way the night has turned out." Everyone started to move. A soft glow of murmurs begins to rise in the Ballroom. However, despite how noisy and lively his surrounding has suddenly become, Van still remained in his position. Still mourning for his recently lost love… and fiancé. 

Amano was still trying to get over the shock over the sudden lost of his "sister".Allen, who had felt much sympathy for the young man, tried to ease his pain perhaps even a little, "Come, man. If you will, I shall have the honor of driving you home." 

Amano thanked him wholeheartedly. Allen, the most gallant swordsman in the Kingdom, is offering him to drive Amano, a simple little coachman, home? No, this is not right. "Thank you Sir Allen. I thank you. But, for I am but a coachman. I think it best for me to leave alone," and with that, Amano, with a deep heaving in his heart left the Ballroom without a word, and headed home to deliver the terrible news. 

~~Folken's Fortress~~

Hitomi had finally awakened. She has perfect memory of what happened. And where she was, the warlock, Folken's Fortress. She was not scared. After all, a corpse cannot fear. That was what she was, a corpse. A body without a soul. She had died when she was separated from her only love. Her soul had wilted and flew. Hitomi had wished, as much as a soulless person can wish, that her soul wherever it may be, might rest peacefully with the hope that her prince might appear once more. And relive the lifeless soul. She was still in her gown. The beautiful gown that had once held so much meaning. But now… meaningless. She walked to the window. It was covered with dark velvet drapes that had prevented any sunlight to come into the room. She opened it, the smallest inch; the sunlight had flown into her eyes, melting her, blinding her. She closed it again. It was not for her. Not anymore. There's no sunlight in a dead person's room.

"Ah… Milady. I see you have already waked," Folken has arrived in the room.

"Hn… and you would care now wouldn't you?" Hitomi snorted. _How very unladylike._

Folken's expression softened and walked over to sit beside Hitomi. Hitomi didn't move, she just turned her head upright to avoid making eye contacts. 

"Did you know the beautiful dress that you are wearing is of your mother's?" Folken asked, knowing he'd catch her attention. And it did.

Hitomi looked a bit confused. She turned around to face Folken. "M-mother's?" she had rarely spoke of her mother because she had died in birth. She had known though from his father's stories that her mother was beautiful and elegant. "You're wrong. This is Yukari's mother's, not mine. Besides what would _you_ know about my mom?" she narrowed her eyes.

Folken laughed at this, such foolishness coming out of Sora's daughter's mouth. _What would _I_ know about Sora? Only the world._ "Child, there is much for you to learn. That gown was your mother's. But she had given it to Yukari's mother, Minami who was her best friend." He spoke of Sora with such fondness; it was obscene, for he was supposed to be a monster! 

"You knew my mother?" it was said more like a statement rather a question. Hitomi was now confused. _How can such a horrid man know my mother?_

_ _

"Of course I knew your mother! Hasn't your bastard for a father told you _anything_?" he thundered. It was enough that the bastard had to take his beloved Sora, but didn't tell her daughter anything about him. He saw the horrid look in Hitomi's eyes. He silently cursed himself for getting so angry. 

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just… your mother." Folken softened again. He was abashed at what he had done. He had frightened the child. Sora's child. _But you're a monster. You had frightened her from the beginning. _"I, let me tell you a story," Folken decided on a way to tell Hitomi of her mother, the true story, "There once lived a beautiful girl, your mother, Sora. You look a lot like her, except whereas you have short light brown hair; she has long thick, rich light brown hair. And of course a woman with her beauty was bound to be noticed. And she was. The crowned Prince of Fanelia fell in love with her, and courted her. Sora, being the lovely and obedient daughter she was, she agreed, and was engaged to him. However, she didn't love him. She loved someone else, a commoner…me. I tried to keep her from marrying the Prince. But she couldn't because her father wouldn't let her, saying it's the best for her future if she married the Prince. I became jealous. And in order for me to take revenge, I took up to the Dark Arts, and I cursed the Prince that he would fall. And he did. That year, an invading army came and overthrew him. He's your father. He's but a commoner now." After Folken had finished his tale, he stood up and simply left Hitomi's room, leaving the young green-eyed girl behind in her own shock.

That same evening, while in slumber with the pendant still clutched tightly in his hand, the young heart- broken Prince dreamt of a Dark Fortress, where a damsel awaited him. He woke up finding himself drenched in sweat. He took dress and splashed cold water on his father and took off to find his missing love in the middle of the night. 


	5. Requiem

[Tell me when this page is updated ][1]

[E-mail this page to a friend][2]

[][3]

AN: Last chapter! Sorry if the characters are a little ooc…Um… enjoy. Not much to say…

_Amor che a nullo amato amar perdona,_

_Amor condusse noi a dura morte._

_ _

_Love conquers all_

_Love led us to death._

_ _

Van was on his horse. He was perusing something. What he was pursuing, he does not know, but he is going somewhere. He had a feeling he has to go somewhere. And that Hitomi is there. That was the only drive on which he has to go on like this, riding in the dark. He has on only his undergarment, a red shirt and light brown pants. He welcomed the comfort the outfit gave him. He knew he looked like Hell, but he didn't care, the life and death of his betrothed depends on him, nothing else really matter. The outside world became one big blur there was nothing but him. Him riding on his horse, and his final destination: Hitomi. He didn't know how he knew the place, nor did he care, he was just glad that he did. 

Van stopped. His vision focused on the fortress before him. He knew, he knew it in his guts that this is the place. Hitomi has got to be here. But truly, he did not. IT was a gamble. He knew it was. A gamble, Hitomi can be lying somewhere, dead. _God, I hope not. _He drew a deep breath and walked in. Hoping with all his worth that he was right. He moment he stepped within the bounds of the castle, he knew that his instincts were right. The place was filled with Hitomi's aura. A lump formed in his throat, he was suddenly unable to breathe. Tears welled up in his eyes, "H-Hitomi…" 

He ran. He ran blindly, not knowing where he was going, but he knew, he had to run. He had to escape from this piece of hell, he has to find Hitomi. He has to feel her; he has to wrap his arms around her slender frame. He knew he would sooner die if he can't find her. 

The pendant glowed slightly as he reached a room. He didn't notice the light the pendant was setting off.

His hands wrapped around the cool knob. _Hitomi's here. _He opened the door, half expecting a thousand arrows to pierce him. But he was only welcomed by silence. The room was set in darkness. He could only make out a shape. A vague shape atop the bed. Van ventured forward. His heart drummed away. He was half afraid that his heartbeat alone would wake the sleeping shape. He finally reached the bed. He could see now that the figure was a female. _Hitomi…_

The figure must've sensed his presence because it was moving now. Van instinctively took a step back, only to find a pair of gentle green eyes upon him. She murmured one word, "Van…"

His heart jumped. _Could, could that be…Hitomi?_

"Hitomi…?" Van walked a few steps, still unsure if what he was seeing was a work of his mind. 

"Van."

He knew. He just knew from that single word that it truly was Hitomi. For no one else has ever spoken his up with so much…love. He immediately hugged her, just enjoying the ability be within each other's presence again. So happy to be with each other. 

Suddenly the serenity all to quickly gone, Folken appeared and thundered when he saw Van d Hitomi together.

"You!" he pointed at Van, his finger quivering slightly, "What are you doing here/ are you trying to get yourself killed? Because a trip to my fortress uninvited is signing your own death certificate. And I assure you, you will die tonight." His voice was calm, but there was an underlining menace.

Hitomi shuddered at this. She knew he meant it, and she knew he also had the power to do exactly as he said. She stepped forward in the direction of Folken, "Folken, I know you miss my mother. But believe me this is not what she would've wanted you to do. If you love her you would let us go." 

Hitomi seemed to have hit the jackpot, for a split second she thought she saw him taking his hand out of the attacking position, but was gone all too soon. "You don't' know anything about your mother and I. Nothing!" He took his hand back and threw a flash of energy it lit up the room for the split second it was in the air; hitomi saw the target it was aiming towards. 

"Van!!" she screamed as she lunged at him. And all in the same second the ball of energy hit her. She gave a short scream then… Silence.

"H-Hitomi?" Van whispered, caressing her hair, her still beautiful, short hair. He looked up once more at Folken and jumped up. He lunged at him with his sword giving a wild warrior cry.

Folken only looked at Hitomi's limp body. Only it wasn't Hitomi, it was, "Sora…" he whispered. He didn't' see Van lunging at him, only a sharp pain in his abdomen as he saw the blood gushing out all over his hand like water. He gave a maniacally laugh, and with his final breath he tried his attack again. Only this time it hit its target. Van stared in surprise, taking in the pain and left the world, with "Hitomi" as his last word.

All three had died. No one was to blame but Cupid, and his arrows. Once the arrows pierced their target, it was sure to be a tragedy.

Lord Allen became King Allen. After the death of the crowned prince the only son of the former King and Queen, they had made Allen the heir to the kingdom, knowing their son would've wanted that. Allen married Milerna and they had one son, called Van. The little Prince would often stumble upon the great painting in the Great Hall. A painting of a honey blonde girl with a sweet smile and lovely green-eyes and a young man with raven hair and a handsome face. Van never saw these people other than in that painting yet he knew them, an age-long bone-deep knowledge of their tragic story and undying love. 

# Amor che a nullo amato amar perdona

_Amor condusse noi a dura morte_

_Love conquers all,_

_Love led us to death. _

_ _

Requiem, softly. 

[AN: Requiem means a mass for the dead.]

So, did you like it? It's the end…review!

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/homegraphic/_h_/www.angelfire.com/



End file.
